In the present day, touch based electronic devices are widely utilized in day to day scenarios. Common touch based electronic devices can include tablet computers, automated teller machines (ATMs), medical devices, and smartphones. A touchscreen enables a user to directly interact with the content being displayed without a secondary input device, such as, a mouse, touchpad, stylus, or any other intermediate device. When utilizing a touch based electronic device, the user may encounter a scenario where security credentials are verified in order for access to be granted to a resource. The user can typically utilize a conventional virtual keyboard to input security credentials, which when inputted correctly grant the user access to the resource. However, in an example scenario where the user is prompted for security credentials in the form of a pin number to gain access to account information at an ATM, the typical pin number is a four digit number which is simple to remember, but can be relatively easy to emulate.